singularityrpgfandomcom-20200213-history
Rinzler
Rinzler, aka Tron, is a rectified security program from the Grid. He arrived in-game on 02-06-2011 and currently lives wherever CLU stays. age: Fifteen hundred cycles, or thirty User (human) years; though his appearance remains permanently as of someone in their early thirties. origins: post TRON: Legacy au app link: here played by: Aisu Setting Tron's world is different from most human worlds. While the outside world takes place in the late 20th/early 21st century Earth, all of Tron's experiences occur within a dimension inside the computers of that world known as the System or the Grid. The first system was an open world that consisted of all the computer world connected together while the second was an isolated grid. (Think of it as the first was multiple computers linked together through a network--and the internet, technically--and the second was an isolated computer not linked to any other electronic device in the world. Which, is exactly what they were.) Tron is a program in this Other World, this Electronic Dimension; a being created by a User from the Real World. His purpose is that of security--he is a firewall program, to put it simply, that watches over the System and protects it from anything harmful including viruses, gridbugs, rogue programs, etc. In his world this equates him to being the ultimate fighter/athlete / driver/pilot / jack-of-all-trades kinda guy when it comes to defending the population of his world. He is like the ultimate Action Hero of the Grid--he even has some nifty James Bond-like gadgets/tricks he whips out from time to time. The world itself consists of programs that move about a set of cities much like humans but with specified tasks during most of the time (their programmed functions/directives) and the ever-flowing energy that surrounds and vitalizes them. Without this energy the programs derezz--die--it is their lifeforce, their food if you will, and they can either absorb it by touch at certain places in the world or ingest it in liquid form. This energy can be seen flowing throughout the world as glowing lines of circuitry, and this circuitry is also present on the individual programs themselves as unique lighting outlining their bodies. It also keeps their vehicles and transportation devices working; take one of their fanciful Light Runners or Light Tanks out of the city and most of them will cease to function after a certain amount of time. Their "technology" is advanced for a society: they have motorcycles that produce ribbons of light, and sailors that run on beams of energy; they have light-treaded tanks, and deadly hovercrafts, and airship carriers that are miles long. They have holographic interfaces and bridges made of light. It is a fanciful world full of "advanced" concepts and ideas, but it is merely natural to them. Tron's biggest adjustment to living in the User world as opposed to the Digital one will probably be getting used to the lack of pure energy flowing everywhere. He'll have to find an alternate source of power, or become human-like in the ingestion of sustenance. Otherwise, Sacrosanct shouldn't be too hard to adjust to in terms of hardware if not necessarily software aka: look at all the Users! and their strange habits!. But of course there will be lots of other differences... Personality You know what, just go check out his application link. The only difference to note since he has arrived is that: 1. CLU re-rectified his coding so that the Rinzler personality is prominent. 2. Flynn has recently tampered with Rinzler's coding to allow for more freedom of processing. 3. Rinzler is still in charge. But he has a bit more personality. Or something. Abilities & Weaknesses Man, this is all in his application and it's much prettier to look at over there, too. :| Character Relationships Ugh, maybe later.